


По голове постучи

by dfvl



Series: По голове постучи [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Balin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке хоббит-феста на diary.ru<br/>Сцена в тронном зале словами не ограничилась. Хватания за грудки, мордобой, метода поленом по темечку и другие приемы поправки крыши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По голове постучи

Фили горячо рассказал, что все объяснит Торину и тем самым отгонит драконий недуг, а потом – сразу в бой. Рассказал, помахал руками для верности, а сам с места не тронулся.  
Кили согласился громогласным:  
\- Да! Вместе пойдем!  
И оба уставились на меня. Я промолчал. Кили вздохнул, а Фили неуверенно повторил:  
\- Ну, мы тогда идем, да?  
Нашлись храбрецы.  
\- Я с ним поговорю, - сказал, сделал пару шагов, обернулся к брату и внимательно на него посмотрел. Брат уставился в пол и на мой Самый Выразительный Взгляд, из тех, что раньше помогали добиться от него всего, что нужно было, внимания не обратил.  
Еще несколько шагов. Потер поясницу, отчетливо крякнул, болит, мол, страшно – и снова ничего.  
Прошел еще. Чихнул и вдумчиво вытер нос. Закашлялся. Ори вскочил со своего места и подбежал ко мне:  
\- Мистер Балин, может вам водички?  
\- Спасибо, Ори, - улыбнулся юнцу и покосился на брата Еще Более Выразительным Взглядом. – Не надо на старика воду переводить.  
Еще пара шагов. Это, признаться, перешло уже все границы, я ведь так и до тронного зала дойду, хотя и каменному великану ясно, если кто и убедит Торина, то точно не я.  
За поворотом подождал еще – тишина. Пошел нормальным шагом. Ну-ну, братец, если переживем это все, придешь еще ко мне совета попросить или золота одолжить, я тебе еще припомню, чудище малахольное. Как в битву бросаться, значит, страшный воин, гроза всех гоблинов, как волосы сбривать, так это, пожалуйста, это мы первые, а как с королем тронувшимся разговаривать, так давай, Балин, сам иди. А второй – тоже молодец, пересидим, дождемся, пока кончится. Мы-то пересидим, хотя и горному троллю понятно, внушение ему сделать, и помчится воевать как миленький. Только отчего я внушать должен? Не мой воспитанник двести лет как, и уж точно не мой лучший друг. Зла на обоих не хватает!  
Так и шел, пока сзади за рукав не дернули, обернулся – хвала Махалу, явился!  
\- Сам поговорю, он тебя перешибет и не заметит.  
\- Я уж думал, не пойдешь.  
\- Я сочинял, что сказать.  
Глянул на меня мрачно и пошел, а я – следом. Постою у входа, вдруг помощь понадобится? Помню я подобные беседы, после них ходили оба с разбитыми носами, и это когда мирно разговаривали, а сейчас и Торин не в себе, и брат не слишком счастлив.  
Вообще, запоздало подумалось, когда брат уже подходил к трону, а я устроился на камне в тени колонны, надо было всем идти.  
Поначалу казалось, все хорошо. Тихий голос брата разносился эхом по пустому залу, я слушал и радовался: он выбрал верную тактику, объяснял Торину, а не орал на него, и тот вроде прислушивался. Потом, правда, заговорил, и стало ясно, убеждать его можно долго, лучше от этого не станет.  
Они говорили, но я уже не прислушивался. Все же надо всех привести, поговорить сначала, а если не поможет, связать да в холодную воду окунуть на минутку, может, хоть она в чувство приведет.  
У трона стало шумно. Я осторожно выглянул: Торин бродил с места на место, водил по воздуху руками и шумно дышал.  
\- Я король, - рявкнул он.  
А брат тихо ответил:  
\- Ты всегда был моим королем, - развернулся и пошел было в мою сторону, но тут Торин горько и как-то по-детски обиженно сказал:  
\- Ты меня никогда королем не называл.  
Брат остановился. Я увидел, как изменилось выражение его лица, когда он обернулся и широким шагом пошел обратно. Вот теперь точно пора звать остальных, один я их не растащу.  
\- Сейчас назову, - сообщил брат Торину, который, кажется, на мгновение пришел в себя – и не вытаскивал меч, а пытался укрыться за троном.  
\- Куда побежал, король? – брат оказался быстрее, в два прыжка нагнал Торина, повалил его на пол и уселся сверху. Вывернул руки, захватил их одной своей и задумчиво огляделся, а после достал что-то из кармана и принялся стучать Торину по голове. Что там? Зрение у меня уже совсем не то, видел только, что предмет маленький, серебряный и легкий, судя по звуку, с которым он ударялся о затылок.  
Торин сначала пытался вырваться, что-то неразборчиво рычал, но брат молотил не переставая, и постепенно Торин затих.  
\- Двалин, - вдруг задумчиво и очень спокойно спросил он, - чем ты меня бьешь?  
\- Молотком ювелирным, - не останавливаясь ответил брат. – Помнишь, мы в детстве с ним играли? Я нашел вот недавно.  
\- Понятно, - Торин ненадолго замолчал. – А зачем? Не больно ведь.  
\- Надо чтобы больно? – ласково спросил брат и замахнулся сильнее.  
Торин взвыл:  
\- Нет! Так не надо.  
\- Вот и я думаю, что не надо. Это ж разве дело, Даин со своими ребятами там бьется, и рыбаки из Озерного города бьются, и даже эльфы позорные – и те бьются, а мой король предлагает на нижних ярусах схорониться. И я ведь все понимаю, король приболел, у короля волнений, что пар из ушей валит, но мудаком-то быть зачем?  
Торин вздохнул, а брат устроился на нем поудобнее и продолжил, все так же выстукивая молоточком какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию:  
\- Не вздыхай, король. Вздыхать потом будешь, когда поганые орки там всех, и наших, и не наших, поубивают, и за нами явятся. Ты-то понятно, за золото всем глотки перегрызешь, а мы как отбиваться будем? Но пусть и отобьемся, выживать ты здесь как собираешься, король? Есть что будешь? Трупы сородичей обгладывать или за нас примешься?  
Брат приподнялся, резко перевернул Торина и снова уселся сверху.  
\- А про камень свой ты подумал, король? – он постучал Торину по лбу. – Сгинет во время битвы и все, никогда тебе не достанется.  
\- Двалин, - он ухитрился вытащить руку и перехватил молоточек, - себе по голове постучи, а? Это раз. Два, - он оглядел инструмент, - это не наш молоток. А три, - провел рукой по лбу и сбросил корону, она со стуком покатилась по лестнице, и брат, как зачарованный, уставился на нее. Торин дернул его за рукав: – Я говорю, три! Перестань меня так называть.  
Брат ухмыльнулся, наклонился к Торину и спросил:  
\- Как же мне тебя называть, король? Не пристало простому гному короля по имени окликать.  
Торин приподнял голову, чтобы коснуться лбом лба брата и что-то зашептал. Эхо донесло:  
\- Прости меня, - а дальше я слушать не стал. Осторожно встал и бесшумно вышел, эти двое там уже сами разберутся.  
К компании я вернулся, как раз к началу пламенной речи Кили, улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.  
\- Правда? – спросил он.  
Ответить я не успел, следом за мной явился Торин. Скомкано извинился и позвал нас в битву, будто это мы от нее отказывались. Все зашумели, обрадовались, и едва уже не побежали из горы, как Торина окликнул откуда-то появившийся брат:  
\- Эй, король!  
Все обернулись. В руках у брата была мифриловая кольчуга.  
\- Доспехи надеть не забыл?  
Торин фыркнул:  
\- Я же просил!  
А я оглядел всю компанию и только вздохнул. Все-таки доведут меня эти двое до беды.  
Вправду ведь, чуть не выбежали воевать без защиты!


End file.
